Motion pictures or other content such as movies, short films, television shows, commercials and music videos, are produced over an extended time and involves a vast amount of communication, time and collaboration to reach a final product. The emergence and improvements in computer hardware and software as well as the commercial viability of the Internet and quick upload and download times have provided the ability for people around the world to communicate with one another.
What is needed is a system and method which allows persons to efficiently and conveniently manage, produce and collaborate on a motion picture or other digital media project.